


[Podfic] All the Things You Prayed For

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Avenger Zone [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Brainwashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Recovery, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, dramatic spy assassin romance, less dramatic superhero romance, lup is cap, taako is bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Taako's been dead for two years. Taako's been dead for seven decades. Depends how you count it.Her brother is dead and Lup’s a whole lifetime into the future. It’s a brave new world out there and she’s trying not to think about it too hard. She gets the feeling that if she starts thinking, she won’t ever stop, and she can’t afford to be out of commission. She's the only Captain America the new century’s got.Lup is Cap, Taako fell from a train, and eventually all ghosts come in from the cold. You guessed it—it's a TAZ/Marvel shakeup baby. We're bringing the party to you.





	1. All MP3s, M4B, and Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Things You Prayed For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501099) by [anonymousAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist), [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale/pseuds/marywhale). 



> M4Bs will be posted every fifth chapter. Everything is being hosted with archive.org. First chapter will be updated with links to everything and the stream as I go, and all the other chapters will just be individual links to the various mp3s.
> 
> Enjoy!!

## Stream

  
  
Or you can find the stream at the archive.org site itself: <https://archive.org/details/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1>

## M4b

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


**Chapter** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size** | **Date**  
---|---|---|---|---  
Part 1 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 1-5]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/All%20the%20Things%20You%20Prayed%20For%20-%20Part%201.m4b)  
  
| 3:56:59 | 169 MB | 2/2/2019  
Part 2 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 6-10]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/All%20the%20Things%20You%20Prayed%20For%20-%20Part%202.m4b)  
  
| 3:18:35 | 141 MB | 2/17/2019  
Part 3 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 11-15]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/All%20the%20Things%20You%20Prayed%20For%20-%20Part%203.m4b)  
  
| 3:54:35 | 166 MB | 3/16/2019  
  
## MP3s 

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


**Chapter** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size** | **Date**  
---|---|---|---|---  
zip of all mp3s |  [[link to all mp3s zipped]](https://archive.org/compress/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1.zip)  
  
| \-- | 678 MB | \--  
1 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 01]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter01.mp3)  
  
| 0:57:14 | 37 MB | 1/20/2019  
2 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 02]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter02.mp3)  
  
| 1:00:19 | 40 MB | 1/23/2019  
3 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 03]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter03.mp3)  
  
| 0:01:17 | 1 MB | 1/23/2019  
4 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 04]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter04.mp3)  
  
| 1:15:06 | 49 MB | 1/26/2019  
5 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 05]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter05.mp3)  
  
| 0:43:02 | 26 MB | 2/2/2019  
6 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 06]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter06.mp3)  
  
| 0:44:58 | 26 MB | 2/5/2019  
7 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 07]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter07.mp3)  
  
| 0:33:53 | 26 MB | 2/8/2019  
8 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 08]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter08.mp3)  
  
| 0:37:44 | 25 MB | 2/11/2019  
9 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 09]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter09.mp3)  
  
| 0:36:50 | 22 MB | 2/14/2019  
10 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 10]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter10.mp3)  
  
| 0:45:09 | 28 MB | 2/17/2019  
11 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 11]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter11.mp3)  
  
| 0:39:15 | 27 MB | 3/4/2019  
12 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 12]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter12.mp3)  
  
| 0:26:35 | 17 MB | 3/7/2019  
13 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 13]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter13.mp3)  
  
| 1:00:36 | 41 MB | 3/10/2019  
14 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 14]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter14.mp3)  
  
| 1:00:34 | 38 MB | 3/13/2019  
15 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 15]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter15.mp3)  
  
| 0:47:35 | 32 MB | 3/16/2019  
16 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 16]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter16.mp3)  
  
| 0:42:44 | 28 MB | 4/13/2019  
17 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 17]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter17.mp3)  
  
| 0:29:31 | 27 MB | 4/13/2019  
18 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 18]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter18.mp3)  
  
| 1:12:35 | 45 MB | 4/13/2019  
19 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 19]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter19.mp3)  
  
| 0:58:38 | 54 MB | 10/08/2019


	2. Chapter 1

## Chapter 1

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
1 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 1]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter01.mp3)  
  
| 37 MB | 0:57:14


	3. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
2 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 2]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter02.mp3)  
  
| 40 MB | 1:00:19


	4. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
3 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 3]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter03.mp3)  
  
| 1 MB | 0:01:17


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you will all be happy to hear that this chapter isn't one minute long and doesn't end on such a heart wrenching note as the last one :)

## Chapter 4

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
4 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 4]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter04.mp3)  
  
| 49 MB | 1:15:06


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 and the first m4b podbook which collects chapters 1-5! Hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 5

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
5 mp3 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 5]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter05.mp3)  
  
| 26 MB | 0:43:02  
Chp 1-5 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 1-5]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/All%20the%20Things%20You%20Prayed%20For%20-%20Part%201.m4b)  
  
| 169 MB | 3:56:59


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter is so good though y'all. <3

## Chapter 6

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
6 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 6]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter06.mp3)  
  
| 29 MB | 0:44:58


	8. Chapter 7

## Chapter 7 

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as. Otherwise can stream in browser by clicking the link.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
7 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 7]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter07.mp3)  
  
| 26 MB | 0:33:53


	9. Chapter 8

## Chapter 8 

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
8 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 8]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter08.mp3)  
  
| 25 MB | 0:37:44


	10. Chapter 9

## Chapter 9

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
9 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 9]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter09.mp3)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:36:50


	11. Chapter 10

## Chapter 10

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
10 mp3 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 10]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter10.mp3)  
  
| 27 MB | 0:45:09  
Chp 6-10 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 6-10]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/All%20the%20Things%20You%20Prayed%20For%20-%20Part%202.m4b)  
  
| 141 MB | 3:18:35


	12. Chapter 11

## Chapter 11

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
11 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 11]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter11.mp3)  
  
| 27 MB | 0:39:15


	13. Chapter 12

## Chapter 12

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
12 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 12]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter12.mp3)  
  
| 17 MB | 0:26:35


	14. Chapter 13

## Chapter 13

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
13 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 13]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter13.mp3)  
  
| 41 MB | 1:00:36


	15. Chapter 14

## Chapter 14

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
14 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 14]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter14.mp3)  
  
| 38 MB | 1:00:34


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already posted the bloopers for this chapter on tumblr but I hope you keep in mind the following post when you listen to this chapter: <http://marywhal.tumblr.com/post/182812350079/hey-real-quick-psa-in-attypf-istus-is-still-the>
> 
> because ngl, it greatly increased my joy of this chapter and made me extremely giggly :D

## Chapter 15

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 15 MP3 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 15]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter15.mp3)  
  
| 32 MB | 0:47:35  
Chapter 15 Bloopers |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 15]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/chapter%2015%20bloopers.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:03:00  
Part 3 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 11-15]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/All%20the%20Things%20You%20Prayed%20For%20-%20Part%203.m4b)  
  
| 166 MB | 3:54:35


	17. Chapter 16

## Chapter 16

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
16 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 16]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter16.mp3)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:42:44


	18. Chapter 17

## Chapter 17

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
17 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 17]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter17.mp3)  
  
| 27 MB | 0:29:31


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! And as of 4/13 I am caught up to the ATTYPF for all of a hot minute until the next chapter arrives in a couple weeks.
> 
> Figured I'd celebrate the end of the first arc by getting these last 3 chapters edited and posted. Such a good story. Had some fun with the effects here so I hope it works for all y'all.

## Chapter 18

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
18 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 18]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter18.mp3)  
  
| 45 MB | 1:12:35


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Plan is to post every other Tuesday. I'm working on my backlog but I've got at least chapters 20-25 recorded so I'll be working on getting those edited and ready to post. This whole fic is so good and every time I return to it after a small break I'm just struck by that all over again ;__;

## Chapter 19

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
19 |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 19]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/AllTheThingsYouPrayedFor-Chapter19.mp3)  
  
| 54 MB | 0:58:38  
19 bloopers |  [[link to mp3 - chapter 19 bloopers]](https://archive.org/download/AllTheThingsYouPrayedForChapter1/attypf%20-%20chp%2019%20blooper.mp3)  
  
| 1 MB | 0:00:54


End file.
